Poll Position
This Article tells the story about the All Hail King Julien Episode Poll Position. 'for a script of the episode see [[Poll Position/Script|'Poll Position/Script]]. See Also: [[Season 1 Episodes|'Season 1 Episodes']]' ' Story The story opens with Maurice introducing King Julien XIII to the lemurs from the king brave feats (from possibly yesterday) as well as some more. Julien announces that the lemur kingdom will now have a great navy with them. Meanwhile Clover is patrolling the audience for any troublemakers, who she takes in one lemur questioning her. At the head of this boat, Old Porcelainsides, was the captain Willie on the pee-worthy (not so sure sea-worthy) fleet. As of that, the boat sat sail on the water. Maurice tells the king of his new responsibilities and catching up on current events, which led to the news of Xixi who announces a good mango harvest, Pancho with a new mystery lady, and that 99% of the King's job is approved by the lemurs. That struck King Julien bad being that he had 1% of the lemurs to hate him, which is classified as one lemur. Clover suggests that he makes it illegal to dislike him, but Maurice convinces him not to. Meanwhile Old Porcelainsides was behind them while Willie screams as the ship sinks and is attack by really aggressive dolphins. Julien is devastated by his one hater and says its the worst thing to ever happen. Xixi suggests she would've thought it was his entire family eaten by the foosa (unaware that Maurice didn't tell him about that). Maurice shows Julien a kumquat-ometer that was 99% full of lemurs who like him. He tries to get Xixi to tell who hate's them but had to protect her sources. Julien then calls on Masikura to use her psychic tongue to get into Xixi's mind, but denied, forcing Julien to use her tongue for her instead, but misses and reads Maurices mind, revealing his spring break time. Clover suggests that she needs to interrogate all lemurs in the kingdom, and Julien accepts it, while Julien gets a small group of average to find what they think while he wears a disguise After the group meeting, Julien and Maurice suspect Hector is the hater forcing Julien to go to Hector's home and try to convince him to like him again, but only manages to ruin a project of his, and blow up his house. When Julien returns to the wrecked plane, he finds out that more people do not like him from Hector's large family, lowering it to 83% approval. Clover tells them that it isn't Hector who's the first hater with her long area's of clip boards hanging up her thoughts on who could be the hater. King Julien's next plot was by hosting a ceremony where he was kissing the babies of all the lemur's in the kingdom, but stopped when Mort snuck in and passed as a baby for a kiss, causing him to kick him across the kingdom, making the other lemurs think he hates babies, lowering his approval rating more. Meanwhile clover had made such a long area of charts that she had fell asleep standing. When they woke her up she punched Julien down causing her to think she killed the king but luckily didn't. The last plot was by handing out mangos to everyone in the kingdom, which backfired when he ran out of mangos and every lemur climbed up the tree they were on, causing to fall and almost crushed a baby. Julien saved the baby and a mango, which won over 100% approval of the kingdom (the baby part not the mango). Clover was still trying to find that one hater that started allthis even though he cancelled the investigation, but finally realized it was Mort who said he hated King Julien, but shown at the end, he didn't like him, he loved him. Trivia * Julien believes his family of lemurs were sent to live on a farm with lots of room to run around and play. * Julien believes that the kingdom likes him for saving the mango, not the baby. * Bribery sound noble to Julien. * Surprisingly until Mort hopped on the branch, the branch could hold every other lemur, plus an empty crate. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes